


The Second Coming Of Khan

by Little_sparrow



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: After Movie, Khan looks like Benedict Cumberbatch, Star Trek: Into Darkness, Vulcans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-06 01:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_sparrow/pseuds/Little_sparrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Vulcan vessel detects a wreckage out in un-charted space. It's contents? Khan Noonien Singh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty much, my sister and I were wrangling with this idea for a little while now. If you like it, let me know. If you comment/Kudos it, I promise I'll write another chapter. If your wondering (SPOILERS) I do intend for Khan/OFC to get together. :)

I heard screaming. I felt warm blood not my own covering and soaking my Starfleet uniform. I felt those cold blue eyes boring into my back even through the force-shield. I felt bile rise to my mouth as I saw the corpses of unrecognizable men and women, spread across the pavement. I saw Khan’s face on every working billboard. I saw the Enterprise hurtling towards the ground and felt its shuddering crash. 

With a gasp my eyes wrenched open, my body aching and sore from its contorted position on my bed, my muscles still painfully spasming and my stomach clenching and unclenching. My intercom buzzed again, its sharp high pitched squeal having evidently been the noise to have woken me from my nightmares. The room was cast in a green hue by the flashing emergency light from the roof. 

“Lights on.” I whispered in a hoarse and barely audible voice. The lights instantly lit up the room all the same and I hurriedly stumbled out of bed, looking for my blue doctor’s uniform. “Intercom on loud speaker.” I commanded. 

“This is Doctor Jane West reporting for duty.” I stated.

A crisp strong male voice answered, “This is Captain T’singh. At 03:00 this morning our ship detected debris surrounding one of the Clenear belts. Our ship has since investigated the area and found what appears to be the wreckage of a primitive space vessel. Scans have shown that there were several cryotubes on board, and we are preparing to beam the only intact cryotube aboard the Trelin’eeg now. Your expertise may be necessary if there is a survivor.” 

“Understood. I’m on my way now.” I curtly replied as I began running out of my quarters, while pulling my long hair up into a messy bun. 

If the Captain had bothered to wake me up, even though my shift wasn’t due to start for another five hours, than this must be serious. Actually, taking into account the fact that this was a Vulcan vessel, and my Captain was the most, err, Vulcan like Vulcan I had ever met (and yes, that does makes sense), than this was damn serious. 

Reaching the medical bay, I skidded to a stop. Five medical Vulcan officers moved about the room with efficiency and grace, their faces a complete mask of tranquility. 

Gee’sun, the other doctor aboard this vessel looked calmly up at me, and speaking to the Captain through the intercom said, “We’re ready for the patient now, Captain.”

As she was talking I slipped on a pair of gloves and moved to stand next to the other crew members, my stance alert and my feet evenly spread apart. The familiar electric noise the transporter made, as it delivered the cryotube to the transporter had barely ceased, before myself and the other crew sprang into action. Gee’Sun attached a device which instantly levitated the pod, and we began pushing it out from the transporter pads.

The cryotube was an elongated oval shape, its hard steel grey surface blackened and charred in places, either from some kind of explosion or considerable fire-power. The container was old, considerably so, and its bulky control panels covered each side. It looked like some kind of technology from early human space exploration. Unlike most cryotubes it didn’t have a single window on the pod, so it was impossible to see what kind of life form we were dealing with.

“Korlick, report.” I barked to the Vulcan currently inspecting one of the side panels. 

His head came sharply up to meet my gaze, and he concisely answered, “The machine is operating at 12% efficiency. It would seem that the crytube is unable to maintain the conditions necessary to keep it’s passenger in stasis. The humanoid is currently in a deep state of unconsciousness. However my calculations suggest that the technology will fail within a matter of hours, and I am uncertain how the humanoid will react to the sudden change in conditions. There is no way of telling what damage they have already sustained.” 

Gee’Sun began fluidly talking the moment Korlick stopped. “My Scan’s show that the humanoid’s life signature is weak. I do not think it’s body will be able to cope with an uncontrolled revival. I recommend that we begin the process ourselves. This increases their chances of survival by almost 40%.”

I nodded my head, processing the information. “Allright, inform the Captain and begin making preparations. I also want a decontaminant room set up, and two armed security personnel to report to medical bay immediately.”

Everyone began moving around the room, and as always on a vulcan vessel, everything was completed to the utmost efficiency and precision. A large part of the room was separated off, as the decontaminant room, and the cryotube was hovered into it’s center, so that process of disinfectant could begin almost as soon as the procedure was completed. Everyone, including myself changed into our biohazard uniform, and began moving the equipment into the room. 

Once the Captain had been debriefed, and the security guards stood by the doors, I cleared my throat. “Is everyone ready?” I asked, glancing round at my fellow staff members. Their faces remained impassive, and taking that as their enthusiastic “yes”, I gave the command to one of the nurses to initiate the command that would open up the cryotube. 

With a sharp hiss the front compartment began to slowly open, for a moment jamming as it struggled to move the dented front. Everyone waited in silence, and then with a final hiss, the lid moved completely across to reveal the tall figure of a human man. 

I gasped, and stepped back. My hands scrambling behind me to find anything that would help me remain upright, against the shock that almost crippled me. My eyes widened, and I shook my head from side to side, unbelief washing over me in waves. What I was seeing was impossible. 

That man was locked up, in a secret, high security Starfleet facility. Yet there he was, his long limbs lying slack at his sides, his dark hair swept back against his head, his grey standard uniform damp from the melted gel. I fought down panic and shock, trying to restore a semblance of calm to my mind. It was unmistakably him. 

Khan Noonien Sighn, the man I had personally seen kill thousands of people, was lying unconscious in front of me. 

Suddenly I snapped out of my daze, and looked about at the others. They were continuing their work, as calmly as only a Vulcan could. They’d hooked up a series of IV’s, and one of them as I looked on, bought a hypo-spray of adrenalin to the pulse point at his neck. I wondered if they recognized him. 

At the same moment that Korlick’s head sprang up from his monitor, his eyebrows drawn together in concentration, and his mouth opening to issue a warning to the nurse, Prock’Ter, Khan’s arm came sharply up to grasp onto the hand of the Vulcan. All of a sudden Khan bolted up-right, and twisted Prock’Ter up against his chest, wrenching the nurse’s arm painfully behind their back. 

I screamed for the security officer’s, as Khan swung his long legs around off the bed, and stood up, all the while using Prock’Ter as a body shield. Gee’Sun deftly charged forward, aiming to catch Khan by surprise, and knock him unconscious with a well-aimed nerve pinch. But Khan was faster.

With grace, and incredible speed, Kahn twisted his body around and used his free arm to slam his outstretched hand into the unprotected flesh of Gee’Sun’s wind-pipe. Even before Gee’Sun had crippled to the floor, Khan had moved forth, and swept up a small scalpel into his hand. He swung around again and threw it at the first guard who ran into the room. The sharp scalpel flew threw the air and embedded itself into the chest of the Vulcan. His gun cluttered to the floor, and he fell backwards, temporarily knocking the other security officer out the way of the door-frame. 

Without hesitation Khan leapt through the open door, and flung Prock’ter aside and into one of the benches. I winced, knowing that she had likely broken several bones from the impact. Khan’s long strides lead him out of the decontaminant room, and I could see he was already well on his way towards the medical bay doors. 

I gritted my teeth and sprang forward, grabbing the gun on the floor. I ran out of the decontamination room, and began shooting at Khan. He stopped the instant I did, and swiveled around to face me. His face was contorted in rage, and in the blink of an eye he charged forwards. Before he could reach me, Khan’s dangerous pace slowed, and again he swiveled around, to face the other security officer, who had followed my lead. 

My heart pounding in my chest, I let loose a volley of shots, more than enough to take down a herd of elephants, and with an animalistic snarl, spittle flying from his mouth, Khan’s legs gave way beneath him. 

Neither I nor the officer stopped shooting him, until Khan’s head had hit the floor unceremoniously, and with terrifyingly close attempts at staying conscious, Kha lost the battle, and his body went limp. 

I stopped the moment I was certain that Khan was truly out cold, and slowly lowered the weapon. I could barely hear against the rushing in my ears, and the thundering pace of my heart. I swallowed and found my mouth was entirely dry. I was panting, and I was drenched in my own sweat. 

I quickly stripped my hand of the bulky gloves and suit headgear, crouching down beside Khan’s unconscious form. I pressed my fingers to his pulse point, and was relieved to find it’s pace was slow and steady. This time round he wouldn’t be waking up any time soon.

The door burst open and six security officers poured into the room, their body’s alert for any sign of danger. 

“He’s over here.” I croaked out. “Take him as quickly as possible to the most secure cell we have.” On second thought I added, “And then triple the security measures.” 

Four of the guards moved forward, each grabbing onto a limb, and lifted Khan up from the floor and carried him out the room.

I slowly stood up, trying to force myself to stop shaking. I tried to calm myself with the fact that Khan was unconscious, at least for the moment. 

I turned back to the remaining three guards, and said “Follow me.”

With them in tow I moved into the decontamination room, and began to quickly move about assessing each Vulcan’s injuries, before giving orders to each of the officers about where to put the injured nurses.


	2. Baking a Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will happen when someone is forced to enter Khan's cell?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My aim was to make this a little bit funny, very tense, and a bit dark. A lot of this is setting the story up, but I urge you to keep reading, because some of the hints I drop in this chapter will later play a vital role in the story plot. 
> 
> Feed-back would really be appreciated, I'm trying very hard at this point to keep Khan's character true to what was portrayed in the movie directed by J.J. Abrams, so any tips etc would really help. 
> 
> Also, if you liked it and want more, (and haven't already), please kudos.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.   
> `Little Sparrow

“Jane, Jane!” I heard Andy yell as she dodged in and out of the Vulcan mop-up crew. 

 

I turned around to face her, and relief flooded through me. I practically threw myself into her arms, hugging her tightly. I began to shake again, the impact of what just happened finally catching up to me, and tears slid unbidden down my hot cheeks.

 

“Hey, hey, it’s ok. Everything going to be ok.” She crooned, stroking my head which rested against her shoulder. 

 

She pulled back for a moment, “You are ok, right? I mean, physically speaking, your fine?” 

 

I nodded and sniffed. Wiping my eyes with the back of my hand, giving her a weak smile. 

 

“I came as soon as I could.” Andy said, and then added, “Well, sorta.” She said pulling a face. “I mighta paid the unconscious prisoner a little visit first.” 

 

This time I pulled back from Andy, concern written all over my face. 

 

“Oh, don’t worry!” She said, with a wicked smile, “I just thought considering who’s sitting in our prison cell, it wouldn’t hurt to add a few of my own little precautions. You know, in case he tries anything we don’t want him to.”

 

She smirked, and I smiled back, shaking my head in disbelief. Andy was both an odd mix of naive innocence and sassy mischief. She was the commander of this ship, and the sole reason I was onboard. Like her life-story, how she wound up being a high ranking member, on a Vulcan vessel, was complicated; it had something to do with her amazing knack with alien technology, but was mostly because of a series of improbable coincidences. 

 

Andy was also the only one who understand why I was so upset (ignoring for the moment, the fact that my fellow crew members were all a bunch of emotionally constipated Vulcans, and were incapable of relating). 

 

“Are ya gonna be ok?” she asked me gently. 

 

I stepped back, and smoothed the imaginary wrinkles in my uniform. “Yeah” I said, trying to forget the image of my mother’s broken body, “Yeah, I should be fine.” I heaved in a steadying breath, and forced down the unbidden memories Khan had brought to the surface. 

 

She gave my hand a reassuring squeeze and asked, “You got the equipment ready?”

 

I squared my shoulders, and picked up the metal briefcases beside me, passing out of the medical bay; Andy easily falling in step beside me. We soon entered the security room, and Andy moved to stand beside the Captain. 

 

The room was almost dark, except for the silvery light emitted from the hologram walls, which the three occupants of the room stood watching. 

 

I caught the last few words that T’anar, the head security officer, was reporting to the Captain. “Since we have been unable to repair the damage we sustained from the Andorian vessel a week ago, our shielding will not permit any distortions to be made. It will be impossible to attain any samples from the prisoner without personal contact.” 

 

My eyebrows shot up in surprise, I had not been expecting that development. Andy held up her hands, stopping the steady flow of T’anar’s words. “So you’re saying that someone is gonna have to physically go into that psycho's cell?” 

 

T’anar readjusted her stance, so that her arms were folded carefully behind her back, and answered, “Yes Commander, that is precisely what I am saying.”

 

Andy swiveled on her heels to face the Captain, “I’m not letting Jane go in there. It’s too dangerous! Surely we can divert some of our power supply to his shields? There’s got to be something.” 

 

Our Vulcan Captain merely raised his brows at T’anar, and T’anar answered Andy’s wild exclamations. 

 

“Power has already been diverted to shielding, to add reinforcement to his holding, and I can assure you that I have already thought of any and all other means to attain the necessary samples. There is no other viable alternative.”

 

I sucked in a breath, forcing myself to stay calm, grinding my teeth and clenching and unclenching my fists. I looked up, to see Andy staring at me, her gaze one of determination. 

 

“I will NOT send Jane into that cell. Not with him.” Somewhat more calmly she continued, “Jane’s past history may make her, vulnerable, to say the least.” She paused, “it would be highly unwise to send anyone in with the prisoner, considering we’ve already got a good guess at who, and what he is.”

 

Andy directed her words at the Captain, but stared at the holoscreen, “If the doctor’s preliminary guess IS correct, it would be irresponsible and down right stupid to send anyone in where he might manipulate them, physically or otherwise.” 

 

The captain regarded his commander calmly a long moment, apparently unaffected by her impassioned pleas. “The Vulcan High Command and the Federation, or myself for that matter, will not be satisfied with an unfounded presumption, a serious accusation on the doctor’s part, as evidence against the prisoner.” He rose his voice slightly to cut off Andy’s interruption, “As you have already pointed out, Miss West’s past history has already made her judgement susceptible to illogical biases against an unknown man. We must have proper foundations to base our logic upon, before any further actions is taken.”

 

He turned towards the Vulcan security officer once more, “I recommend that you choose one of your experienced officers to both interrogate and take the necessary samples from the prisoner.”

 

Andy made an angry and frustrated noise, narrowing her eyes on the Vulcan Captain. “Have you even stopped to listening to what I’ve been saying?!” She lowered her voice, her tone deadly serious, “Do not send anyone in there. If the prisoner really is an augment, which he is, because Jane thinks he is, and she’s never wrong, then this man is one of the known galaxy’s greatest threats. Just think for a moment what that could mean for the poor soul you send in there. He could break them as easily as a toothpick.” She folded her arms across her chest and dared the Captain to follow his own confident judgement over her advise. 

 

He merely turned his head in a controlled manner to look at T’anar, avoiding Andy’s heated stare, and the disgusted, disbelieving look I was sending his way.

 

T’anar straightened, “I volunteer myself, I have no previous history with the prisoner, and no emotional imbalances to bring my judgement into question, and I have been adequately trained in all forms of interrogation.”

 

I glanced up at T’anar, not missing the Vulcan‘s barely veiled insult. I had suspected for quite some time that the security officer resented my appointment to the ship. I remained silent however; since I had no doubt that my judgement would be “questionable” in Khan’s presence. If given the chance, I may very well do something that would ensure my early retirement, if not life imprisonment.

 

The Captain barley even paused to consider T’anar’s offer. He sharply nodded his head in consent. I couldn’t help but shake mine at his foolishness. Once again I was amazed at the Vulcan’s over-confidence; for a species so insistent in their assertions that they were free from any emotion that might cloud their judgement, they certainly had no qualms with arrogance. 

 

T’anar swiftly made arrangements with the other security officers, and I grudgingly showed her how to take the blood sample. It seemed primitive in a way, technology was so advanced that we could heal broken bones in a matter of days, but we still relied on blood samples to tell us practically everything about a patient and their past history. 

If Starfleet was going to believe that we truly had found Khan, not to mention the Vulcan embassy, we needed his blood, but even if the sample collection couldn’t be avoided, it could always be delayed until repairs on the ship were made. Something the Captain was too impatient to wait for. 

I watched the holo-screen closely with Andy and the Captain, as T'anar stood outside the prison cell, temporarily lowering the shields before stepping in. I watched with bated breath as the Vulcan approached Khan’s unmoving form on the narrow bed, her gun pointed at his head. 

Andy moved closer to me, and whispered, “She’s safer than you think. I took the liberty of giving our homicidal prisoner a new bit of jewelry earlier today. I think it looks good on him, don’t you?” she asked with a saucy wink, as she held up a very illegal bit of Orion slave tech. 

We both paused in suspense as we watched T’anar step back from Khan’s bed, still pointing the gun at his head, as he moved deceptively slowly, up from his bed. T’anar commanded him to sit back on his bed, which he did obediently, to my surprise. Without lowering her weapon, in a droll and lengthy speech, she began to inform him of his legal rights, and, in no uncertain terms, that they did not include the refusal of a blood sample.

While I was distracted, Andy reached over and snapped a cold, silver bracelet onto my arm. I looked at her with surprise, and a certain amount of confusion. Andy gave me a strained smile. “It’s the master band to his bracelet.” She never took her eyes of the screen, but grimaced and continued “ I’m sorry, but it wouldn’t work on me, I’d wind up frying myself as much as him, it has to be…” she hesitated, and I had a fair idea why, before she continued, careful of her wording.

“You have to be the one in command, the moment it makes contact with the prisoner, it automatically codes itself to their genes. Your bracelet did the same to you just now.” She said, indicating to the green glowing diamond that had been clear moments before. “Pretty much, if anything happens to you, it means trouble for him.” Touching a prominent carving above the diamond, she whispered “If you hit that crescent, it’ll send enough conductive volts through his body to bake a cake on.” 

 

We fell into silence once more, apprehensively watching as T’anar lowered the aim of her weapon, and slipped it into her side belt holster. 

Whether or not Andy’s smirk at her previous comment faded because of what we were watching, or because of what she said next, I wasn’t sure. “Orion tech can come in handy, but they don’t exactly make the most precise instruments. It wouldn’t be able to discern the difference between my genes and his; our gene pool is too similar.” She sighed, “You also have to be near Khan if you want to activate his bracelet, yet another fault I’m afraid.” 

My attention was drawn back to the holo-screen as for the first time, I heard Khan’s deep reverberating voice. As he spoke, a cold shiver ran down my spine and I clenched my hands tightly into fists. 

“Are they all dead?” Khan’s sharp, sorrow filled gaze seemed to freeze T’anar, who was preparing to take his blood sample. His voice was both tragic and demanding. He was commanding her to answer, not asking.

 

T’anar looked up and met his gaze levelly. “Yes. None of your other crew members survived.” She took a step towards him, and I frowned, unnerved that she had left her gun inside it’s holster. “Hold out your arm.” she instructed.

Khan’s shoulder’s slumped, and he leant forward on his bed frame, so that he was hunched over, his head gradually lifting towards the roof of the cell, so that his penetrating blue eyes stared vacantly upwards. But he did not hold out his arm. His jaw clamped closed, highlighting his already prominent cheekbones. We all waited, wondering what would happen next. 

T’anar calmly instructed him once more to hold out his arm, her voice a quiet, almost gentle request. 

Moments passed, without Khan moving in the slightest. I gasped, and leaned forward, searching to make sure I was certain. “He’s crying.” I breathed, to no one in particular, taken completely aback at his reaction, as I watched a single, silent tear slip down across his face. 

T’anar shifted from one foot to the other, her hands fidgeting by her side; but her face remained a mask of no emotion. 

Lowering his head, he spoke directly to T’anar, “Have you ever lost something you cared so deeply about, that it felt like a part of you was lost too? Have you had hope thrust upon you, only to have it ripped away, without so much as a chance to say goodbye.” His baritone voice trembled, revealing the depth of his emotion. 

Khan slowly held out his arm, and even more slowly pushed up his sleeve. “My crew was my family. You can never know the agony I suffer. The pain shall forever torment me.” His voice had grown bitter, and he spat out his words so forcefully, that even standing untouched and opposite him, T’anar visibly flinched. 

A feeling of immense unease filled me, as T’anar quietly whispered, her voice breaking, “I know exactly how you feel. I too am a survivor, and never had a chance to say goodbye to my family when my home planet was destroyed.” 

My mouth fell open, and I shook my head from side to side, unable to believe that a Vulcan, especially not T'anar, would be so blind as to allow him to manipulate her emotions. And yet, watching in alarm, I saw   
T’anar move forward, and place one hand on Khan’s outstretched wrist, moving her body closer to take the blood sample. Kneeling down so that their faces were level she repeated, “I know exactly how you feel.” 

 

My eyebrows shot up, and I reeled back in surprise, taking a sharp intake of breath. Her gun remained in its holster, her touches were gentle, her voice filled with grief, and down her face tears fell unhindered, no doubt drawn out by the agony all surviving Vulcan's must feel. She was emotionally compromised, and worst of all, I knew Khan would not hesitate to take advantage of that. 

Andy, seeing exactly what I had, yelled at the Captain, “Get her out of there. Get her out now.”

In response the Vulcan Captain tilted his head, and raised his eyebrows. “For what reason, Commander?” He queried, genuinely unable to grasp what was happening in the prison cell.   
But I didn’t wait to hear Andy’s outraged response, sprinting out of the room and through the corridors as fast as my legs would carry me. My feet pounding out a staccato rhythm, willing myself to push as much force into my well trained legs as possible; surging forward with increasing speed and urgency. I knew I had to get to Khan before he got to T’anar. 

I rounded around a corner, charging through the doors leading to the holding cell. I skidded to a halt, terror filling me. I stared, horrified, as T’anar’s elegant legs thrashed about wildly above the ground, unable to make contact with Khan, as he effortlessly held out a hand to choke her. She was pinned against the cell wall, her mouth gaping open, her eyes darting; sickening choking sounds leaving her mouth.

Khan’s face was contorted into a sneer, his attention directed towards the two security guards, standing helplessly outside the cell shields; T'anar's gun, held by Khan's free hand, was pointed at them. “Lower the shields!” Khan snarled, spittle flying from his lips, his eyes narrowed in a glare of hatred and contempt. 

I stood, transfixed, my mind trying to figure out how I could both stop Khan, and save T’anar. The Vulcan security guards hesitated, unsure of what to do. 

“Lower the shields.” I yelled from behind them, everyone’s attention suddenly switching to me. “Do it now.” I commanded.

I held Khan’s steely gaze from across the room, knowing full well that he recognized me as the doctor who had shot him earlier that day; and I smiled. 

The instant one of the security guards tapped in the sequence, the shields powered down, and its steady hum was cut off. Except for the strangled noises of T’anar, the room was oddly quiet. 

With inhumanly speed, Khan literally threw T’anar at the security guards, her body flying like a rag-doll in the air, before making contact with the Vulcans, and sending the two sprawling across the room. In an instant Khan was charging towards me. 

I pressed firmly down on the crescent in my bracelet, so that spreading out from his bracelet, electricity shot through him. 

Khan halted in his tracks, tensing, so that his head snapped up, and his entire body went rigid. I grinned, knowing that his every muscle would be crackling with pain as more volts of electricity than I cared to think about, seared through his lean frame. 

Adrenalin rushed through my system, and I was unable to tear my gaze away from his contorted body, as he stood, seemingly frozen in place. I counted in my head, “10, 11, 12…” as the seconds passed. Anger, hatred, loathing blinded me, so that even though I was unable to look away, I couldn’t see him either. I couldn’t breathe, I couldn’t blink, and I couldn’t move. As the seconds trickled by, my doctor’s instinct told me that I should stop, that I needed to stop, that if I held out for much longer I might cause him irreparable damage.

 

All of a sudden I heard Andy scream, “Jane!”, and then I could blink; I could breathe, and I could stop. Gagging as bile rose up, tears of shock streaming down my face and blurring my vision, I snatched my hand away from the bracelet. 

Khan collapsed to the floor, and again the room was silent. I looked up, taking in Andy’s grim face, and the emotionless face of our Captain. I swayed, and breathed heavily, forcing myself to focus. “I’ll retrieve the samples now.” I hoarsely croaked. 

Moving back into the cell, I picked up the needle T’anar had dropped on the floor, and glaring over to Khan’s body, now lying face up, on the floor. In a daze I glided over to where he lay, kneeling down beside him, and pressed the needle sharply into the side of his neck. No one else dared move, not even Andy, who watched me agitatedly from a distance. 

Staring down at his pale, almost white face, I felt anger, and feelings of a deep, almost unspeakable loss fill me. I leant down, even closer, so that only Khan, in his semi-conscious state would hear, “Do not think that you are the only one who knows how it feels to have your family ripped away from you without even a chance to say goodbye. Thanks to you, I know exactly how that feels.” I pulled away, and stood up on shaky legs, thrusting the blood filled vile into the Captain’s hand. 

I walked out and away from the room, allowing the Vulcan nurses running through the corridor to pass me, without so much as sparring them a glance. I was seething with emotion, and yet so numb I could barely move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A BIG, enormous thank-you to everyone who has already Kudos the work... your legends! :D


	3. I know exactly how it feels.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a glimpse into the past of Jane West.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know this is really short compared to my last two chapters, but at least your getting one! :P  
> I've been pretty busy at the moment (starting University), but I really wanted to give you at least something to try and explain Jane's actions.  
> I've left you on the edge again, so please don't hate me.

Shaking and trembling from head to foot I stormed into my dorm. Ragged sobs escaping my lips, I heatedly glared around the room. Thankfully, at least for the moment, I was alone. 

I stood, stock still for a long time in the middle of my bedroom, so overwhelmed with everything, that I didn’t know what to do next. I had almost just killed a man, someone who was, technically speaking, under my duty of care. The fact was, if Andy hadn’t yelled at me when she did, I wasn’t sure I would have stopped in time. Now I felt as if, in that moment, I had been about to betray everything I had dedicated my life to stopping. But it was more than that, because I had felt like I had betrayed myself too. 

I had behaved like a monster. Deliberately causing him pain far beyond any point, even by a generous standard, that could be deemed necessary to subdue Khan. I had behaved no differently than him. 

“Why did I do that?” I helplessly asked myself. The wrath that coated my vengeful answer scared me, but try as I might, I couldn’t suppress the thought. I did it because he deserved it. Every single moment of it, and I wasn’t sure I wouldn’t do it again. 

Now my legs crumpled underneath me, and I sunk to my knees, wrapping my arms around myself in a comfortless embrace. I felt sick to my stomach. Worst of all, I felt so incredibly, so sharply, so painfully alone. 

Instinctively my mind reached out, in an attempt to find my family bonds, and like many times before, my mental calls went unanswered. My species, although very similar to humans in many respects, especially from an anatomical perspective, all communicated with each other through our emotional telepathic bonds. As a people, and especially as a family unit, we were all bonded, being able to sense, feel, communicate, and at times influence one another.

When I was a child, experts had marveled at the strength of my telepathic abilities and emotions. They had told my parents that not only would I be able to form strong telepathic links with those of our species, but remarkably, I would be able to sense the emotion of foreigners. It was an uncommon but not unheard of phenomenon, and had meant that I had received years of extensive training to further develop my skills in this field.

But with the death of my family, all of that had changed. Vividly remembering now watching my mother slowly, painfully die in my arms, the incomparable agony of those being forever severed sent a fresh wave of sobs to wrack my body. When Khan had sent the remains of the Vengeance had careered into earth, it had felt like, one by one, pieces of me had been ripped away, and died. I remembered screaming in pain, a with each death, it seemed I was plunged further and further into a void of darkness. Until finally, the one bright star left, my mother, had been ripped from me too. 

My whole family had been counted in the death toll, and I felt like I may as well have been. 

After crying for what seemed like hours, and all my tears had dried up, I staggered up, and reached into my top drawer. Taking out a mild sedative, I waited patiently for it to take its affects. Sniffing, and wiping my nose with the edge of my sleeve, I headed towards my bathroom. Stripping off as I went. I stood underneath the water for a long while, trying as much as I could, to calm down. 

My behavior was unacceptable, and it was time that I got ahold of myself and faced the consequences. To be honest, I was surprised that no one had come in yet. 

After my shower, I changed back into a clean uniform, and headed towards the captains quarters. When I pressed the inter-com requesting my access, I wasn’t at all surprised to hear Andy’s affirmative answer.  
Resolutely stepping into the minimalistic space, I stood at attention, waiting for Andy and the Captain to finish their holo-call. I listened quietly and was only have surprised to note that the call was on a secure line, to both the chief council members of the Federation, and the Vulcan high command. 

What I heard however, did surprise me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my word, there are so many Kudos. Each one is like a kiss on my cheek (in a non-creepy, purely platonic way)! 
> 
> Sorry for any grammar/spelling checks. I was in a rush.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy it?


End file.
